


What happens when you climb on the back of chairs at the voice.

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, Injury, M/M, Manly Tears, Protective boyfriend feels, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fanfiction, all the characters will b speaking English but if this happened in real life the wold be speaking French.</p><p>Currently working on re-writing this As it is a little awkward. First draft of it os complete. It's a bit more fluffy than this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when you climb on the back of chairs at the voice.

It was the rehearsals for The Voice France and as usual, they four coaches were messing around and wasting time. Zazie climbed up onto the back of her chair and sat with her feet dangling towards the seat. Mika and Garou were laughing hysterically.

Florent just looked so done with the situation. He was looking incredulously at the woman who was known for her excitable behaviour. At least she wasn't doing cartwheels in a skirt again.

"I bet I can stand on the back of the chair." Zazie said pulling herself up. Mika immediately climbed up onto the back of his chair like Zazie and looked over at her. She looked a little afraid and climbed down from her chair.

Mika was crouched on the top of the chair and was about to stand up but a wave of dizziness overtook him and he lost his balance falling to the floor behind the chair.

A deafening _crack_ echoed around the room as Mika's wrist snapped in two. Mika initially felt nauseous but the pain quickly set in and he held his wrist protectively near his chest. The other three coaches came round the back of the chair as Mika stood up holding onto the back of his chair. 

Mika's wrist was at an odd angle, clearly broken, confirming the _crack_ they had sound earlier. The medic for the Voice came and looked at his wrist confirming that Mika had to go to the Hospital. Mika refused to go by ambulance so he had to be driven.

The four coaches piled into the car to take Mika to the Hospital. They all felt a little guilty for not stopping him from doing such a stupid thing but knew that the large child would not listen to anything they would say anyway. It was only accidents like this that taught Mika when something was too dangerous.

"Should someone call Andy?" Garou asked from the back seat. Mika wordlessly unlocked his mobile phone and handed it to the Canadian man. As Garou was calling Andy Mika looked out of the window. The pain in his arm was excruciating and he was barely holding back tears as the car jostled over the bumpy road. A particularly large jolt caused a new wave of pain to shoot though Mika's wrist as if he had sent a powerful shock of electricity through it. Mika gasped and a few tears fell down his face.

"We're nearly there, Mika. And Andy is meeting us there." Garou said handing back the phone. Mika nodded and carefully returned his phone to his pocket as Florent turned into the carpark for the hospital and parked the car. All four of them climbed out and Zazie, Florent and Garou pretended not to notice the tears on the taller singers cheeks.

"Do you think that's going to make it on The Voice/Pas Voice?" Mika asked, voice shaking a little.

"Possibly. It was kind of stupid of you to climb onto your chair like that." Florent told him.

"I didn't expect to fall." Mika replied.

"Obviously not." Florent replied as they arrived at the desk. The lady at the desk's eyes widened when she saw four celebrities standing casually in her waiting room.

"Good evening, How may I help you?" She asked.

"Mika broke his wrist." Florent said. The lady looked at Mika's wrist and the tear tracks on his face.

"Do you have an EHIC card? " She asked. Mika pulled his wallet out of his pocket and produced the little card which meant the English government paid for his healthcare. One of the upsides about living so long in England. The National Health Service. 

Mika filled in the details as best he could. It was his left hand that he had injured but he still found writing a little difficult as a result of his dyslexia. He handed it back to the lady and she began to ask some questions.

"How did you get this injury?" She asked.

" We were at rehearsals and I tried to stand up on the back of my red chair but I felt dizzy as a result of ear problems I have had since a child and I fell."  Mika explained.

"You tried to stand on the back of your red chair?" She asked. Mika nodded embarrassedly. He answered a few more questions before sitting down.

He was only sat for a few minutes, when Andy walked in, spotted him and joined him and the other coaches on the waiting room. Mika stood up and hugged him. Andy gently hugged him back taking care to avoid the broken arm.

"How?" Andy asked incredulously. "Not even your dancing is this destructive. Apart from the time you broke you drummers arm by attempting to stand on the drum kit." 

"He tried to stand on a drum kit and broke his drummers arm? When?" Zazie asked.

"It was years  ago. " Andy told them. " What did he do this time?" Andy repeated taking the seat next to Mika.

"He tried to climb on the back of his red chair and fell off. He said he felt dizzy because of ear problems." Florent explained.

"Wow." Andy said looking at Mika. The Lebanese man was holding onto his arm and whimpering a little. The pain was just getting worse as they waited.

"Have you learnt something today, Mika?" Andy asked. Mika nodded still whimpering. The waiting room emptied fairly quickly as there were a few doctors and it was a quiet night. Mika was leaning on Andy using him as pillow to rest his head on. Andy was talking to the others about their expectations for potential talents this year. Florent was giving a  detailed description of exactly what he was looking for when the doctor called out.

"Michael Holbrook Penniman Junior" All of them looked up.

"Are all of you with him?" The doctor asked. they all answered yes.

"There is no-one else around so I suppose you can all come in." He said. Being musicians had some perks.

They all followed the doctor into a consulting room. It was quite large and there were a couple of chairs but not enough so some had to stand.

The doctor poked and prodded at Mika's hand. Mika closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, scrunching his eyes shut in pain. a few more tears sipped sown his cheeks.

"This is going to need an x-ray." He decided. The others stayed in the room while Mika followed the doctor to the x-ray room. The x-ray was fairly quick and he returned to the room where the others were waiting. The doctor pulled up the images and they could see where Mika's wrist bone was broken in two places and another break on his hand.

"They all appear to be clean breaks so no surgery is required. You can choose what colour your cast is and we can put it on now. It was come off in six weeks when you will have another x-ray to see if it has healed."  He explained. Mika chose a blue cast, one of his favourite colours and the doctor out it on his wrist.

The doctor prescribed Mika with some pain medication and they all went to the car park. Florent agreed to drive Zazie and Garou to the voice to get their cars and Andy drove Mika.

Mika fell asleep against the window on the way home and Andy carefully lifted him out the car and carried him in the house, laying him on their bed. He moved the dogs to the floor so they couldn't jostle the cast and climbed in behind Mika, putting his arm around him to protect him from any more pain.

****************************************************************** The Next Day at the Voice.

Voice

Pas Voice

Mika watched as he climbed on the back of the chair and fell off laughing with the others. It did look truly stupid. Mika decided that never again was he going to climb onto the back of one of the chairs at the voice. He tended to make an extraordinary amount of mistakes but he never made a mistake twice.


End file.
